dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Perfume
center|650px Perfume *'Nombre: '''Perfume ( パフューム ''Pafyūmu) **'¿Por qué?: '''Tomaron este nombre a partir del segundo kanji de los nombres de cada miembro, pero al unirse Ayano, al no coincidir los kanjis decidieron cambiarlo a letras romanas dejandolo al grupo con el nombre actual. *'Integrantes': 3 chicas *'Ex-integrantes': 1 chica (Pre-debut) *'Nombre de club:' P.T.A (Perfume To Anata) *'Ex-Agencia:' Tokuma Japan Communications *'Agencia: Amuse Entertainment Carrera '''Pre debut Este grupo fue formado en 2001 en una escuela de talentos llamada " Hiroshima actors school " en Hiroshima Japón. El grupo en principio estaba formado por: Ayaka Nishiwaki, Yuka Kashino y Yuka Kawashima. Pero unos meses despues esta última se retiró del grupo para seguir con sus estudios. Ante lo ocurrido Ayaka Nishiwaki (A-chan) recurre a una compañera suya de la misma escuela llamada Ayano Omoto, y la convence para sustituya a Kawashima en el grupo, formando el actual grupo. 'Debut' En marzo del 2002 debutaron con su primer sencillo "Omajinai Perori" y pasaron a ser ídolos locales, presentándose a emisoras de radio, fiestas, programas de la zona, etc. En 2003 el grupo se muda a Tokio y se unen a la productora Amuse y a la disquera Tokuma Japan.En agosto de este mismo año lanzan el single con el titulo de "Sweet Donuts". en 2004 Lanzan tambien los sencillos "Monochrome Effect" y "Vitamin Drop" En 2005 deciden lanzarse a nivel nacional con el single Linear motor girl bajo la produccion de Yasutaka Nakata conocido DJ y productor musical de Capsule. Yasutaka Nakata paso a ser su unico productor musical desde 2004 donde poco a poco fue metiendo a Perfume en los sonodos electronicos que las caracterizan. 'Debut como banda major' En 2005 se unen al sello major Tokuma Japan Communications, y en septiembre lanzan su single major debut, "Linear Motor Girl". Desde este trabajo la música del grupo comienza a cambiar su género, desde el estilo denominado shibuya-kei con toques retro característicos de las primeras producciones de Yasutaka Nakata, a lamúsica electrónica y dance más moderna. En 2006 son lanzados dos sencillos más, "Computer City" y "Electro World", para posteriormente lanzarse el primer álbum del grupo, Perfume ~Complete Best~, que fue catalogado como una "compilación de grandes éxitos" por todos los sencillos incluidos a la fecha (exceptuando sus primeros trabajos de Hiroshima), con sus b-sides correspondientes, y un tema nuevo. En julio de 2006, un mes previo al lanzamiento del álbum, se lanzó al aire Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Perfume, un programa de televisión conducido por el trío. El programa contó con un total de nueve episodios, y fue transmitido por la cadena Enta! 371. '2007: El éxito y GAME' En febrero de 2007 Perfume lanza su single Fan Service: Sweet, que incluyó los temas "Chocolate Disco" y "Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow", este último siendo lanzado de forma oficial a través de internet 3 meses atrás, y en marzo lanzan su primer DVD en vivo: Fan Service: Bitter, el cual registró un concierto que el grupo realizó en Shinjuku Astra Hall en diciembre de 2006. En julio de 2007 Perfume comienza a tener gran exposición en todo Japón, al ser parte del comercial de una campaña de reciclaje del Consejo de Publicidad de Japón (AC) y la NHK, con su canción "Polyrhythm". Tanto revuelo provocó la campaña y el tema en cuestión, que el álbum Perfume ~Complete Best~, tras 11 meses de haberse lanzado en su primera edición y 5 meses de su re-edición -donde no había alcanzado un gran impacto- ahora llegaba al nº 1 de compras on-line de Amazon. Cuando finalmente "Polyrhythm" fue lanzado como sencillo en septiembre de ese año, debutaría en el puesto nº 7 de las listas de Oricon -su primera entrada al Top 10 de las listas-, ya no se detuvieron más; ya que se habían convertido en uno de los fenómenos musicales del último momento en su país. En enero de 2008 lanzan su single "Baby Cruising Love/Macaroni", el cual se convirtió en todo un éxito al debutar en el puesto nº 3 de las listas de Oricon. La misma semana del lanzamiento de este single, el álbum de grandes éxitos del grupo alcanzó las 100 mil copias vendidas, por lo que le fue otorgado un disco de oro por parte de la RIAJ. En abril de este año se lanza Game, el primer álbum de estudio del grupo, y que con este lanzamiento consiguen su primer nº 1 en las listas de lo más vendido en su país. Game posteriormente también recibiría un Japan Record Award, éxito que celebrarían con su primera gira nacional, Perfume First Tour "Game". En abril de 2008 el grupo comienza el que sería su primer programa de televisión transmitido por una estación grande, Happy!, el cual fue transmitido por la cadena nacional NTV. '2008-2009: Triangle' En julio del 2008 lanzan el single "Love the World", con el que igualmente llegan al primer lugar de las listas. Los medios reconocieron este logro a Perfume, memorándolo como el primer nº 1 conseguido por un grupo de música electrónica en las listas de singles de Japón. El 6 y el 7 de noviembre de ese mismo año las integrantes de Perfume cumplieron una de sus más importantes metas, al presentarse en vivo en el que ellas consideran el escenario más importante de su país: el Nippon Budōkan. El 31 de diciembre de este año también son invitadas al Kōhaku Uta Gassen, programa de televisión que tiene más audiencia en todo Japón y que es trasmitido previo al año nuevo. A finales de 2008 también lanzan otro sencillo, "Dream Fighter", el cual llega al puesto nº 2 de las listas de Oricon. El 25 de marzo de 2009 el grupo lanza "One Room Disco", sencillo con el que nuevamente llegan a los primeros lugares de las listas de lo más vendido en Japón.3 En abril las integrantes de Perfume estrenan un nuevo programa en la televisión japonesa, esta vez un programa humorístico llamado Perfume's Chandelier House, el cual fue transmitido por NTV. El 22 de abril fue lanzado a la venta el segundo DVD en vivo del grupo, de su presentación en el Nippon Budoukan, en mayo realizaron un concierto especial llamado Disco! Disco Disco!, en dos días consecutivos en el Gimnasio Nacional Yoyogi. En este concierto estrenaron una nueva canción titulada "Night Flight", que sería posteriormente incluida en el nuevo álbum, y también sería utilizada como tema promocional deuna marca de chocolates japonesa. El segundo álbum de estudio y tercer álbum en total de Perfume, titulado "⊿ (Triangle)", fue lanzado el 8 de julio del 2009, y fue promocionado con la segunda gira nacional del grupo, Perfume Second Tour 2009: Choukaku Nitouhe Sankakukei Tour. Triangle fue certificado como platino por la RIAJ al vender más de 300 mil copias. En 2010, "Monochrome Effect" recibió atención por parte de los medios estadounidenses al aparecer en un episodio de American Dad!. '2010-2011: JPN' Perfume anunció que su primer single del 2010 sería lanzado el 14 de abril. El PV del tema "Natural ni Koishite" fue subido a YouTube por el canal Tokuma Japan. Se anunció también que sería un single doble-A, titulado "Fushizen na Girl / Natural ni Koishite". Al participar en la campaña de Pepsi NEX (Japón) del 2010, el grupo, junto con dos otros grupos y bandas, realiza un cover de los años noventa. En su caso, Perfume realizó su propia versión de "Lovefool" de The Cardigans. El 11 de Agosto del 2010, su nuevo single "Voice" fue lanzado. "Voice" apareció en publicidades para Nissan, mientras que el lado B "575" fue utilizado para un comercial de teléfonos Iida. El single debutó en el puesto nº1 con ventas en la primera semana de 84911 copias, su record de ventas en una semana al día de hoy. Para celebrar su décimo aniversario, Perfume realizó un concierto en el Tokyo Dome el 3 de Noviembre del 2010. Fueron el primer grupo pop femenino en tocar en esta locación desde Speed. El concierto se tituló 1234567891011, que simboliza los diez años desde la formación del grupo, y el próximo año en su historia. Todos los tickets del concierto se vendieron, con una asistencia de aproximadamente 50000 personas. Un nuevo single titulado "Nee" fue lanzado el 10 de Noviembre del 2010, y alcanzó el puesto nº2 en ventas diarias del Oricon con 85.164 copias vendidas. Perfume se presentó en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2010, que tuvieron lugar en Macao el 28 de Noviembre del 2010. Fue su primer concierto fuera de Japón. El cuarto álbum del grupo, titulado JPN, fue lanzado al mercado el 30 de noviembre de 2011. El álbum fue precedido por un sencillo promocional lanzado a comienzos de ese mismo mes, cuyo b-side es "Glitter", tema que fue utilizado en comerciales para una bebida desde el mes de agosto, y posterior al lanzamiento del disco Perfume comenzó una gira nacional por todos los estadios tipo arena de Japón. '2012: El cambio de etiqueta y expansión internacional' El 28 de febrero, se anunció que el grupo había transferido a Universal Music Japan para empezar a trabajar en el extranjero. También se anunció que el grupo lanzará su más reciente álbum, JPN, en iTunes en 50 países y un sitio web oficial mundial el 6 de marzo El primer lanzamiento oficial del grupo bajo Universal Music fue "Spring of Life" individual. El mismo día, Universal Japón anunció que el grupo sería administrado por el sello Universal J, la misma etiqueta del firmado previamente diseñador cantante y moda Meg, quien también fue producido por Yasutaka Nakata. El 7 de marzo de 2012, Perfume ha anunciado que habían firmado un contrato global con Universal Music Group. Un día después de 8 de marzo de 2012, el grupo anunció el lanzamiento del 11 de abril la "Spring of Life" individual. La canción ya está siendo utilizado como un anuncio para "Kirin Chuhai Hyouketsu". Esto marca el primer single del grupo que se publicará bajo su nuevo sello discográfico. El 18 de mayo 2012 Perfume dio su primera entrevista Inglés al Japan Times Online. En ella se discutieron K-pop, su movimiento de Tokuma Japón para Universal Music y venir a los Estados Unidos por primera vez y su deseo de llevar a cabo a nivel internacional. Perfume y su gestión tienen la intención de presentar al grupo "como es" a nivel internacional en lugar de adaptar para que se ajusten al mercado como los intentos anteriores de artistas asiáticos para romper el mercado internacional. Este fue respaldada cuando el último álbum del grupo JPN fue lanzado en varios mercados asiáticos físicamente. El 8 de agosto del 2012 Perfume libero su single Spending all my Time El grupo organizó los MTV Video Music Awards Japón 2012 que se celebró en Chiba en Makuhari Messe Hall el 23 de junio. El 23 de julio de 2012, Perfume hizo dos anuncios, uno de los cuales era que estaban teniendo su primera gira fuera de Japón, en lugares como Hong Kong, Taiwán, Corea y Singapur. El segundo anuncio fue que estaban lanzando un nuevo conjunto álbum recopilatorio para el lanzamiento global llamada "Perfume Global Compilación LOVE THE WORLD", que es para ser lanzado el 12 de septiembre de 2012. El grupo también representó a Japón en el primer Festival de la Canción ABU TV 2012 que estaba programada en la Sala de Conciertos de la KBS, en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 14 de octubre de 2012. 2013: Magic of Love y 2da. Gira Mundial El 27 de febrero de 2013, lanzaron su single número 17, titulado ” Mirai no Museum”. Canción que fue usada como tema musical para la película de Doraemon titulada “Nobita no Himitsu Dougu Museo”. El single del mismo alcanzó el puesto número 2 en las listas de Oricon convirtiéndose en el doceavo single de la banda que es Top 3 en el Ranking Oricon. El 22 de mayo Perfume lanzó su segundo single de 2013 titulado “Magic of Love”, el cual fue lanzado simultáneamente con el DVD en vivo de su primera gira mundial, DVD que abarcó su actuación en Singapur. En julio de 2013 la banda comenzó su segunda gira mundial la cual las llevaría a ciudades como Londres y París, tras estos conciertos (o durante) Perfume anunció el lanzamiento de su cuarto álbum de estudio titulado Level3 y el cual seria su primer álbum bajo la tutela de Universal Music Japan. Sin darnos respiro una nueva canción titulada “Party Maker” comenzó a ser promocionada en los comerciales para televisión de “Eisai’s Chocola BB Sparkling”. Ya para noviembre de 2013 su decimonoveno single “Sweet Refrain” fue lanzado al mercado, canción que fue utilizada como tema musical para el dorama de TV Asahi titulado “Toshi Densetsu no Onna 2” el cual comenzó sus emisiones el 11 de octubre de 2013. '2014: Perfume FES !! 2014, Tour "Gurungurun" y 3ra. Gira Mundial' El 22 de febrero de 2014, Perfume fue invitado a actuar en los IX Premios de Música KKBOX en Taiwan. También anunciaron su 2da gira dónde ellas son el número fuerte, titulada Perfume Fes !! 2014 (que se desarrolló del 15 al 20 de marzo) utilizando nuevamente el estilo de ejecución de "Battle of the Bands" con otros ocho artistas diferentes, como 9nine , Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra y Rip Slyme. La gira consistió en nueve actuaciones en muchos salones de música en Tokio, Hiroshima, Shizuoka, Ishikawa, Kagawa y finalmente Seoul. El 30 de abril, el grupo anunció a través de una transmisión exclusiva del club de fans que planean lanzar un nuevo single en el verano de 2014, que sería su vigésimo sello discográfico desde su debut en la gran discográfica, "Linear Motor Girl". Al mismo tiempo anunciaron su quinta gira, titulada "Perfume 5th Tour 'Gurungurun'". La gira se titula "Gurungurun" (que significa dar vueltas y vueltas) para representar el largo viaje de Perfume por Japón para esta gira, con 14 fechas en 7 ciudades. El 27 de mayo, Perfume anunció que lanzarían su nuevo single "Cling Cling" el 16 de julio, junto con otras 3 canciones. El 24 de junio, Perfume anunció su próxima gira mundial titulada "Perfume World Tour 3rd" desde el 31 de octubre hasta el 15 de noviembre, llevándolos a Taiwán, Singapur, Reino Unido y por primera vez, Estados Unidos. El 16 de julio, Perfume lanzó "Cling Cling", que fue su vigésimo single en general, junto con otras 3 pistas, "Hold Your Hand" (que sería el tema del drama "Silent Poor"), "Panasonic4K" y "Ijiwaru na Hello". La canción "Hold Your Hand" hizo que los fanáticos de Perfume de todo el mundo aportaran fotografías de sus manos con varias letras y letras escritas en ellas. Las imágenes fueron compiladas en un video musical final. El grupo lanzó una edición alternativa de su álbum "Level3" el 7 de octubre. Esta edición incluye dos nuevas mezclas de su sencillo "Spending All My Time". '2015: Story, Pick Me Up y más' Perfume regresó a los Estados Unidos en marzo de 2015 y apareció en SXSW el 17 de marzo. Su aparición incluyó el debut de una nueva canción, "Story", y la actuación recibió elogios por la tecnología utilizada y las imágenes futuristas. El 29 de abril de 2015, Perfume lanzó un sencillo doble A "Relax in the City/Pick Me Up". ''OK Go hizo un cameo en el video musical de ''"Pick Me Up" . En abril de 2015, Perfume lanzó sus emblemáticos zapatos 'Perfume Dance Heel', disponible en su tienda web, las tiendas Isetan y Asmart. Disponible en los colores: beige beige, negro, blanco, oro negro y gamuza Coral Red. En 2015, la Exposición de Perfume se llevó a cabo en "Towers Records SHIBUYA 8F" como uno de los "PROYECTO DEL 10°ANIVERSARIO DE PERFUME". Disfraces de Perfume y fotos raras estaban disponibles allí, del 18 de septiembre al 1 de noviembre. Entre el 21 y el 30 de septiembre, el grupo comenzó una serie de eventos de diez días para celebrar su 15 aniversario como grupo. El 15 de octubre, se lanzó el siguiente single "Star Train". La canción fue utilizada como el tema del documental de Perfume "WE ARE Perfume -WORLD TOUR 3rd DOCUMENT", que relató su World Tour tercero y su actuación en SXSW. El 26 de noviembre, debutaron la canción "Next Stage With You", que estuvo vinculada a la campaña de marketing del mismo nombre por Mercedes Benz Japan. El 25 de diciembre de 2015, Perfume anunció un quinto álbum que se lanzará en la primavera de 2016, junto con un tour a nivel nacional. 2016: Nuevo Álbum "Cosmic Explorer" El 14 de febrero, luego de 2 años y medio sin haber lanzado uno, anunciaron su nuevo álbum "Cosmic Explorer" 'que será lanzado el día 6 de abril. Este nuevo álbum recopilará algunos de sus pasados singles como "Sweet Refrain" y añadiran nuevas canciones. Ellas dijieron que este álbum tiene como propósito ser familiar tanto para los viejos como para los nuevos fans y que sus canciones los haran bailar y disfrutar. También anunciaron un tour para promover este nuevo álbum que iniciará a partir del 3 de mayo del mismo año, en el que recorrerán un total de 7 ciudades y realizaran un total de 15 shows. '2017: Tokyo Girl, If You Wanna El 15 de febrero de 2017, Perfume lanzó la canción "Tokyo Girl", la canción principal se usó para el drama "Tokyo Tarareba Girls", donde A-chan debutó como actriz de voz. Hicieron una transmisión en vivo a través de Youtube interpretando la canción frente a la Torre de Tokio el día de San Valentín. El 30 de agosto, el trío lanzó su CD single número 24 en su carrera como banda major. El single contiene las canciones "If You Wanna" y "Everyday". '2018-2019: Future Pop & Perfume The Best "P Cubed"' El grupo regresó en marzo del 2018 con el single Mugen Mirai usado como OST de la película Chihayafuru. En agosto lanzan un nuevo disco a dos años de "Cosmic Explorer" titulado "Future Pop" el cual contiene 12 canciones ademas de anunciar una gira por Japón y el mundo en promoción del nuevo albúm durante el 2018 y 2019. A mediados de 2019 anuncian el lanzamiento de un album compilatorio de toda su carrera lanzado el 18 de Septiembre, contiene 52 canciones, incluyendo el nuevo single Nanananairo y un demo del 2002-2003 regrabado para esta complicación llamado Challenger. Perfume anuncia en Septiembre una gira promocionando el nuevo album en los domos mas importantes de Japón, incluyendo Tokyo Dome para el año 2020. Integrantes |center|650px De izquierda a derecha: Kashiyuka, A-chan, Nocchi *Omoto Ayano / Nocchi (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Kashino Yuka / Kashiyuka (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nishiwaki Ayaka / A-chan (Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografia 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Best Álbums' 'Box-Set' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' 'Corea' 'Single' Programas de Radio *Perfume Planet - 2001.12 *Perfume no Dokki Doki on Air - 2006.03 *Perfume no Magical City - 2008.09 *Perfume no Panpaka Party - 2008.09 *Perfume LOCKS! [2008.03 - ~ Programas de TV *PaPaPaPaPaPaPerfume - 2007.03 *Speciaboys Japan - 2008.03 *HAPPY! [2008.04 - 2008.09 *Perfume no Ki ni Naru Ko-chan - 2009.03 *Perfume no Chandelier House - 2009.06 *Music Japan - ~ Curiosidades *A finales de febrero del 2012 anunciaron que se habían transferido de agencia a Universal Music Japan. *Abrieron una pagina oficial para todos sus fans internacionales. *El single que las lanzó a la fama fue Polyrhythm en 2007 entrando en el TOP10 de lo mas vendido en la semana por Oricon. *Su 1er album de estudio fue GAME que vendio mas de 350.000 copias. *Su ultimo album JPN vendio en su primer dia mas de 250.000 copias posicionandolas como las reinas del electro pop. *En 2010 tuvieron su primer concierto en el afamado estadio Tokyo Dome estableciendose como el 2do grupo femenino en lograrlo. *Establecieron record en venta logrando vender los 45.000 asientos para el concierto en un dia pero como hubo mas pedido por los fans que no lograron comprar se pusiero asientos adicionales logrando llenarlo a 50.000 asientos. *El nombre del concierto fue Perfume Live Tokyo Dome 12345678910 alegando a sus 10 años como formacion de grupo y 5 años de debut nacional. *En 2010 asistieron por primera vez en Macau a los MNET (ASIAN MUSIC AWARDS) para recibir el premio a Mejor artista Asia pop (Best Asian Pop Artist). *Su single Polyrhthm apareció como banda sonora de la pelicula estadounidense Cars 2 representando a Japon en la carrera. *En Perfume no existe una lider ya que ellas piensan que la responsabilidad del grupo es de las 3 y no de una sola. Pero se considera A-Chan como las que podria tener las caratcerísticas de lider. *Son co-conductoras del famoso programa MUSIC JAPAN. *En 2012 anunciaron su 3ra gira JPN por todas los estadios arenas de Japon. *Minegishi Minami del grupo Idol AKB48 le envio un e-mail de felicitacion a Kashiyuka por su cumpleaños pero se divulga que Kashiyuka aun no responde el mensaje, Minami aun sigue esperando una respuesta. *En 2012 fueron elegidas para ser las anfitrionas de MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2012. *Ganan con la canción Laser Beam los premios a mejor coreografía y a mejor video Dance en los MTV VMAJ 2012. * Cuando Yasukata Nakata les da una nueva cancion, les pasa las letras justo antes de grabarla para darle un sonido "robotico sin emocion". * El 19 de diciembre de 2016, la revista Rolling Stones agregó a Cosmic Explorer a la lista "20 mejores álbumes pop de 2016", lugar # 16. * El 21 de marzo de 2017, Perfume finalmente lanzó su fragancia 'PERFUME OF PERFUME', disponible solo en su tienda web y en las tiendas ISETAN. * El 1 de abril de 2017 Perfume hizo su''' primera aparición dramática''' en el drama especial TV Tokyo 'Pensées'. * El 1 de diciembre de 2017, se anunció el lanzamiento de la línea de perfumes 'Perfume Closet', con elementos unisex inspirados en la ropa que usan en sus videos musicales "TOKYO GIRL", "FLASH", "Spring of Life" y "Laser Beam". Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Pagina Global (oficial) *YouTube oficial *Twitter Staff Perfume Galería News large Perfume nexe lim.jpg Perfuma e.jpg Perfume w.jpg Covera.jpg Perfume .jpg lovetheworld.jpg Perfume_2.jpg 11056576_820265601374072_5947013701006168993_n.jpg Videografía 【MV】 Perfume - スウィートドーナッツ Perfume OMAJINAI☆ペロリ 【MV】 Perfume - モノクロームエフェクト 【MV】 Perfume - ビタミンドロップ (Vitamin Drop) MV Perfume「リニアモーターガール」 MV Perfume「コンピューターシティ」-0 MV Perfume「エレクトロ・ワールド」-0 MV Perfume「チョコレイト・ディスコ」-1445835917 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JDebut2001 Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:JGirlBand